


Gentle Reminder that Your Ass is Mine

by majesticduxk



Series: smpc [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Biting, Blood, Come Marking, M/M, Marking, No penetrative sex, Omegaverse, Public Nudity, Scent Marking, jealous!Sam, omega!dean, possessive!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9929834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Sam owns Dean’s ass. He knows it and more importantly Dean knows it. So why Dean felt the need to make him prove it… well, Sam was always up for that challenge.* this fic has some of the possessive alpha tropes of "conventional abo"





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n this was written for the smpc and is late, so thank you for your kindness, mods. It was written in +40C heat where my brain doesn’t work (which explains so much I am so sorry ;_;) so I apologise if there are any glaring errors. Many thanks to dreamsfromthebunker and samanddeaninpanties for the super speed betas. You are true gods. Any remaining mistakes are my own. I don’t own the characters, but I sure enjoy playing.

Fred was a good boy. He wasn’t interested in normal frat stuff: drinking, omegas, and sport. So how he got into Alpha Cappa, he had no idea. None. Zero. Zip. But once he was in, he couldn’t back out. That would have been… it would have been social suicide. Maybe even normal suicide. So he stayed, he did the bare minimum Alpha Cappa-wise, but it was how he found himself out playing pool with two of his fraternity brothers. 

While it wasn't what he wanted to do, if it kept his brothers off his back for a couple of weeks, it was fine. Alhough they'd laughed at him, Harris and Matt just slapped his back when he'd brought his physics notes along. Now Fred was studying, and the others were playing pool. While it wasn't his ideal night, it would do. 

"Man, this is a fugly crowd."

"You seriously thought we'd find some hot ass in a place like this?"

Even though he was ignoring them, Fred snickered into his cola. While Harris and Matt had invited him along to check out some _hot omega ass_ , they were actually at one of the rougher establishments. No self respecting omega would be found here. Really, it was just an excuse to shoot pool, and pretend they were all sorts of hot-shot alphas. 

They weren't. And that suited Fred just fine. 

So all in all, it was a normal day at a seedy dive. That was, normal until an actual hot omega sauntered up to Harris. The omega wasn't going out of their way to be sexy, but the loose plaid flannel and equally loose jeans did nothing to hide the fact that the omega was gorgeous. Cocking a hip, he looked Harris up and down before looking back at the pool table. 

“Looks like you’re pretty good. But I think I’m better.” The omega placed a twenty on the table. “Fancy a game?”

Harris and Matt exchanged looks, their eyes glowing in the dim light, before they fell over themselves to offer the omega their pool cues.

Fred had a really bad feeling about this. 

~o~

Drumming his fingers on the table, Sam stared at where his omega was fleecing the alphas at pool. He saw the way Dean licked his lips, and fluttered his eyelashes, and bent over the pool table just so… and the way the alpha’s eyes never left that lusciously curved ass. 

He didn’t like it. He really didn’t like it. Dean could take their money without resorting to flaunting himself. Surely Dean knew that Sam’s mark meant that the flirting stopped. Frowning, Sam took a sip of his beer. Maybe Dean didn’t know. It had all been such a whirlwind, and honestly, Sam hadn't been thinking of anything other than getting his knot in his mate's ass as often as humanly possible. And Dean wasn’t necessarily aware of what being a mated omega entailed.

Bone deep satisfaction rippled through his body, his irritation subsiding in the warm glow. Because despite all the hassle that was his brother, Dean was finally, and against every expectation, his. Dean was _his_. 

Part of him still couldn't believe that Dean _Hunting is my life and nothing is ever going to change that_ Winchester had and subsequently bared his neck and presented his ass so that Sam could claim him. And now, now that Dean wore his mark? Sam finally got to keep him safe. And of course, make sure Dean’s bowlegged swagger was just a little more pronounced. 

And if Sam had anything to say about it - which he did - Dean was never going to walk straight again. 

Humming happily to himself, Sam tipped his head back, draining his beer. Signalling for another, Sam’s mood took an abrupt dive, anger pooling in his stomach and hackles rising as his eyes slid over to Dean, who was bent over the pool table. Dean should only bend over like that for him. Nostrils flaring, Sam closed his eyes and took a very measured breath. His control was wavering. He needed to get out of there - with Dean - sooner rather than later if they were going to avoid a brawl. 

A few breaths later, Sam had himself back under control. Then he looked up just in time to see one very stupid alpha run his hand down Dean's hip, and when Dean didn't immediately stab him, Sam jerked his chair back and he stalked towards the alphas. The one with a death wish still had his hand on Dean, another was hovering, and the third… the third was eyeing Sam warily.

Good, Sam thought viciously. At least one witness who could testify that Sam was just defending _his omega_. As he stalked forward, he saw the watching alpha pull at his friend’s shoulder, obviously urging them to stand down, to leave. The fools ignored him. Sam’s inner alpha roared. This was his _mate_. If they thought they could take his mate from him, they had another thing coming.

Just remember not to kill them, a distant, sensible voice reminded himself. Having witnesses worked both ways.

~o~

Fred hadn’t known fear until he was caught in the line of sight of a giant, furious alpha. Although Fred had stayed well away from the pretty omega, his life flashed before his eyes as his eyes locked with angry red. It could have only been a few seconds - less!- but he was gasping for breath as his eyes moved on. He counted his lucky stars that the alpha wasn't interested in him, eyes ghosting past him and landing instead on Harris, who had just placed his hand on the omega’s ass. 

Harris had a death wish. Harris had a fucking death wish. Every part of him that wasn’t frozen to the spot leapt up, ready to warn his friend, but Fred was unable to even get words out before the alpha was storming over, murder in every line of muscle. 

Fuck. He’d known this omega was going to be trouble!

~o~

Sam didn’t think he was slow in approaching the pool table, but by the time he got there, the alpha’s hand had moved up to the curve of Dean’s hip. Sam didn’t bother holding himself back as he punched the alpha right in the face. He felt the wetness of blood – the alpha’s teeth tore at his knuckles – although the alpha was bleeding a _lot_ more than Sam. He turned his snarl on the second alpha who had _dared to touch Dean_. He was now backing away, hands raised in supplication. Sam stalked forward, pausing when Dean grabbed his arm.

“Sammy-!”

He didn’t know what was in his face, but it was enough to make his brother’s eyes widen appreciatively. The scent of aroused omega filled the air and Sam realised he had another way to prove that Dean was his, and his alone. 

“ _Strip_.”

~o~

Open mouthed, Dean stared at his brother. No… right now Sam wasn't his brother. Sam was his _alpha_. 

"You can't be serious?" 

Despite the seriousness writ across Sam's face, Dean couldn't help himself. Strip in public? Sam could hardly bear to let him out of his sight with only three layers on. Shaking his head, Dean tipped his head down, and looked up, hoping to soften Sam up. Because yeah, he definitely had some sucking up to do. Even before the young alpha had palmed his ass, he knew he'd been stepping over a line, but this? Even Sam had to see the ridiculousness of his order. 

Dean wasn't sure what he expected. Maybe for Sam to give him bitchface 6 ( _we'll be discussing this later, Dean_ ), or to laugh and agree. At the very least to drop his shoulders and haul him out of there. Nowhere on his list was watching Sam to stalk towards him and quickly and effectively strip him where he stood. 

It happened so quickly, Dean didn't have time to be embarrassed. 

"S-Sammy?"

Still no words were spoken as Sam dragged him back to the pool table, and with an unyielding hand on his back, pushed him down until he was bent over, belly flat and hips canted. Sam kept his hand there, pressing down, indicating Dean should stay in place before he stepped back. Well back. 

The air was cold against Dean's body, and his ass clenched automatically. Although not just from the cold. Funnily enough, self awareness came easily while he was naked and vulnerable. He felt so fucking exposed, his ass, his everything, bare for the room to see. 

As it happened it was only the alpha's he'd been playing pool with, but that was still... 

Okay. Now Dean was embarrassed. 

Vulnerable, cold and embarrassed. 

But he'd learnt his lesson. Don't poke jealous alphas. He wouldn't forget in a hurry. Maybe Sam would give him his clothes back soon.

~o~

Stepping back, Sam watched. Dean's muscles flexed - and Sam couldn't help paying special attention to the way Dean's asscheeks clenched and release, his slick hole winking at him and-

Sam growled as he turned on the pups who had _dared_ to look at his mate. It seemed they'd gained some common sense. The one that had touched Dean was still on the floor. The other one was beside him, and the weak one was looking anywhere but at Dean. 

Even though they were now behaving, they hadn’t. They hadn’t respected Sam’s claim on Dean. Looking back at his omega, Sam let his eyes run over the expanse of freckled skin. Possessive lust flared through his veins. From this angle he couldn’t even see his bite mark on Dean’s shoulder. 

More marks. Dean needed more marks, more obvious marks. However when he did that he wanted to take his time. To explore Dean’s body with his tongue, to kiss each every freckle, to tastes Dean’s skin and determine the very best places to bite. 

A quiet coughing drew him out of his reverie. Although studiously avoiding his eye, the young alphas were discomforted, fidgety yet not willing to leave without Sam's permission. 

_Good_ , he thought savagely. They were cowed, but they still hadn't learnt there lesson. 

Sam's eyes were drawn back to Dean. 

The savage beast at the back of his mind told him he needed to claim Dean, to leave no doubt that the omega was claimed. The beast told him to mount and fuck and knot. The beast was very persuasive. 

Coming to a stop behind Dean, he pushed his jeans and boxers low, his cock, already hard and red and dripping precome, slapping his stomach in excitement. Then the sensible part of his brain kicked into gear, informing him that if he knotted Dean they'd be stuck in this bar for at least another hour. 

And that decided him: now was for the audience, later was for him. 

“S-Sam?” 

Dean’s voice was small and uncertain, although his scent was still turned on. Good. He didn’t want Dean to be scared of him. Still, he needed to remember his place. 

“You shouldn’t push me, Dean.” Sam’s voice was a rumble. “That’s how people get hurt.”

There was more Sam wanted to say, but it would have to wait, he had more important things to do. Leaning down, he pushed his nose between Dean’s glistening as cheeks, ignoring his horrified squeak. Lazily, he turned his head to the side, mouthing over the plush curve, before biting down hard. 

“Sam!” 

Dean jerked back, but Sam was having none of it. His hands dug into the meat of Dean's hips, holding him in place. Ignoring Sam's whimpered moans and pleas, Sam bit harder, harder until he felt the skin give beneath him, the tangy iron of Dean's blood cross his tongue, the scent surrounding him. 

Rearing back, Sam eyed the wound, the red stark against Dean's pale flesh. The fresh mark would serve as a warning to any who dared touch what was his. Sam paused, allowing the whole room to witness his claim, before he lowered his head once more, lathing the roughened flesh with his tongue.

When the bleeding had stopped, Sam considered the creamy expanse before him. While every part of him still ached to bind Dean close, to wrap him in his arms and keep him there, it still wasn’t the time. 

Abruptly Sam stood, somewhat surprised to find he hadn’t pulled up his pants. Well, that just made things easier. Sam ran his hand over head of his cock, collecting the precome before loosely fisting himself. The slide was rough, and not what he wanted, not when Dean’s slick was right there.

Steadying his hands on Dean’s hips - now with convenient bruises to guide his hands - Sam shifted his weight forward, letting his cock slide through the slick mess. His hips stuttered when his cockhead caught on Dean’s fluttering hole.

“Mine” Sam ground out, with a massive effort, just rutting between Dean’s ass cheeks, using his every ounce of control not to just bury himself in Dean’s inviting warmth. That had to wait. He had to wait. He had a job to do. But he could still enjoy it. 

Palming Dean’s asscheeks, Sam spread them wide, watching the slick pool at his mates rim before dripping down to soak the back of his balls. 

“So pretty,” Sam whispered. 

With little thrusts, Sam speared his cock through the slick, watching the way his cock repeatedly caught at Dean’s rim, the way Dean’s hole winked enticingly, almost begging Sam to fuck him. It was a good look and took only a few moment before his balls tightened and he was coming all over Dean’s ass and lower back. Grinding his way through his orgasm, he waited until his dick had jerked its last before one hand returned to Dean’s back, the other rubbing his cum all over the omegas ass, back and thighs.

Finally the beast is soothed. Dean was covered in Sam’s scent. No one can argue his claim, and a quick look around the room assures him that there will be no more challenges. 

“Seriously Sammy? You are rubbing your come into me? Is this some stupid possessive alpha thing?”

Except from Dean. 

Gripping Dean’s hair, Sam pulled his head back, ignoring his pained yelp. 

“Yes, Dean, this is some stupid possessive alpha thing. Because I am your alpha. Which makes you _mine_. But I can tell you need some more reminders. Let’s go.”

 

~o~

Fred watched as the alpha dragged the omega out of the bar. That… that had been…

“What the fuck was that?” Harris took the words right out of his mouth, and Matt didn’t look like he was going to be speaking any time soon.

They lapsed into silence, until Fred finally felt able to speak. 

“Let’s go to a college bar next time. They seem to be safer.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments? thoughts? suggestions? feel free to let me know.


End file.
